A Whisper in the Dark
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: What if Sweeney was making his chair and then he stopped?  What if he remembered Lucy?  What if he looked outside and saw the beggar woman bothering a figure?  What if the figure was a beautiful girl? What if she resembled Lucy? Read to find out...


**This is set in Sweeney Todd, and this is like after he makes the killing-chair-thing. Sweeney is in his little workshop and he spots a girl. What will he do when she actually resembles her? NOTE: This is dedicates to Tianna, Alyssa, and especially to Martine; I could not give her a gift in person as much as I want to, so I did the next best I could think of which I don't think is enough for a special girl like her.. But I did the best I possibly could on this so I hope it doesn't suck..**

**CHAPTER ONE: **Sweeney's POV

I sighed, finally finding contentment and strode over to the window set firmly in the wall. I placed both my hands on the window so both palms were exposed to the sudden, painfully cold but pleasant chill. My eyes closed subconsciously and I rested my forehead against the icy pane and the chill retraced its steps this time from my forehead, pressed against the window. I shivered as it ran its way to the chest, into my heart..Or where it should have been… My eyes opened again waiting for tears of loneliness and despair to come. But they never came.. They never would. They had all disappeared along with Benjamin Barker back in his grimy cell. Was sent to prison for foolishness. I suddenly heard myself laugh at this. It rang softly throughout the room. A cold and mirthless laugh, merely filled with nothing but simply expressing sadness and loss. No one would've thought Benjamin Barker would make a laugh like that. Everyone who knew Barker knew him as the cheerful man with the beautiful wife and an angel of a child. But Barker was no more.. Just a mere ghost wandering around. An existence that faded into the blackened walls of his cell.. But Barker doesn't exist now.. _Now_ it's Todd…Sweeney Todd. And he will go to many lengths to get his hands wrung around the throat of the man who had ruined his life. Who had made his life into a mere existence, who had turned a cheerful man into a dark murderous being…who had killed his beloved…His Lucy…

I felt my hands gripping the window now on both sides. My forehead was still tightly pressed upon the window but my eyes flew open. I found that I couldn't move at all. It wasn't that I _couldn't_. It was that whenever _she _came in my mind I found it hard to do anything. Sighing quietly again I closed my eyes once more and imagined her. Whenever I remembered her, though I would be in pain afterward. So I would pay dearly for this but I just yearned for her, so yet I imagined.

I saw white.. It was snowing and each snowflake seemed to gleam before touching the ground landing delicately. I looked and saw a woman. Though the term woman didn't fit. It was more _goddess_. She had hair that resembled the color of honey, only more beautiful. The color made honey look like dirt. Her hair was resting on her shoulders and…oh her face.. I groaned quietly before continuing to imagine the forbidden. Her face looked like a porcelain doll. Ones that were flawless and had smooth skin that tingled your fingertips. And that smile.. Every tooth gleamed brightly as her mouth stretched into a grin. Her eyes were a warm brown that made my insides squirm slightly even through the memory. She was wearing a white gown that ruffled and blew slightly in the gentle breeze. It hugged her hips and let loose near her legs. Her eyes had a soft curve near the top and needed no make-up to show beauty. They were so warm they could've melted a statue or snow even.. I could take no more. My lips shaped her name but it came no more than a whisper that mingled with the soft wind that blew outside and into the room softly through a small gap in the glass.."Lucy…"

My eyes brushed open as if a breeze had forced them to. The knuckles of my hands were pure white as they gripped the window frame possibly harder.. My grip did not relax as I softly sang:

_There was a barber and his wife__  
__and she was beautiful...__  
__a foolish barber and his wife.__  
__She was his reason and his life...__  
__and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous..__  
__And he..was naive…__  
_

I could almost feel my eyes turning red with fury as my lips sung the remaining lines that made me truly want to snap _his_ head off his shoulders. Which would happen quite soon, I reminded myself with a small smile._  
_

_There was another man who saw__  
__that she was beautiful...__  
__A pious vulture of the law__  
__who, with a gesture of his claw__  
__removed the barber from his plate!__  
__Then there was nothing but to wait!__  
__And she would fall!__  
__So soft!__  
__So young!__  
__So lost and oh so beautiful!_

I paused and hung my head almost resting my chin on the leather of my vest. One of my hands leapt to grip my hair and twist it around my fingers. When my hand fell limply to me side, the knuckle seemed to tap roughly against something in my pocket.

I blinked. My hand dug into my pocket and resurfaced with a barber blade. I held it up to the dim light from the ceiling, and the silver shone so majestically that I knew it reflected in my eyes.

A mad feeling overcame me as I stared at I turned it around and around in my fingers lightly. I saw the window reflected in it and the snow outside. Then my eyebrows furrowed as I made out a figure huddled near the apothecary around the bend.

My hand fell to my side and I saw another figure approach. The outline was of the beggar woman that bothered everyone. My footsteps echoed as I walked to the window and I saw the beggar woman approach the figure huddled with a crazed expression I could make out even from my shop.

Without realizing what I was doing, I had thrown my coat around me and tucked the barber knife in my pocket and was making my way toward the door. I climbed down the stairs and saw Mrs. Lovett holding a knife suspended in the air and it came down roughly upon the object that looked like an arm.

As I made my entrance into the room, she glanced up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"He's tough one he is. Been working on 'is arm long enough."

"It isn't that long.." I retorted. She gave a slight smile and, finally looking clearly at me while I was putting on my boots she asked cautiously.

"Yeah well..Mr. Todd?"

"Yes" I grunted as I shoved my right boot on.

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

"It doesn't look like no where." Her eyes scanned me while I was tying the laces.

"The beggar woman was hanging 'round our shop, I'd better make her clear while she still can." I grunted, "The deranged beast.." Her face had the strangest expression as I said this. "What?" she didn't answer. It wasn't entirely a lie anyway.

After about a minute she turned around, her back facing me, and spoke quietly. "Hurry back and help me with 'im." She went back to attempting to cut the arm that was getting quite bloody now. Her hand came down with the knife more harshly, almost emitting a snapping sound. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand once more.

I didn't answer as well since she wasn't expecting it. My hand twisted the door knob and I was met with yet another chill but more powerful than the last. I closed the door behind me and the wind swept my hair and burned my eyes. I made tracks behind me as I made my way over to the beggar woman and the figure. I didn't know why I was doing this but a strange pull made me continue walking down the iced lane.

As I came closer, I saw that the figure was huddled in a thin and mostly feeble blanket and the beggar woman was speaking.

"No no miss! You must disperse! The barber—"

"Yes, the barber.." I muttered softly but she froze and her head snapped in my direction, her filthy hair flying. The figure gave a violent shudder as my approach made wind and snow fly in its direction.

The beggar woman glanced from the figure to me and backed away. "Smart move." I muttered. She turned and half walked and half ran away to the other side and continued to do so until she was out of sight. I saw her give a backward glance before disappearing though and my hand rested on my side where my knife was kept and she disappeared from view completely.

"Th-thank y-you." Shivered the figure. I froze. The voice was very familiar. A voice I would never forget and never hear... But it couldn't be.

I walked toward the figure and pulled the blanket from the around its face. A beautiful but slightly scared face stared back at me. Her skin was not white but almost a rich tan and had a rose tint from the cold. Her hair was black and sleek and framed her face. Her lips were only the slightest rosy but had a bluish color as they trembled from the weak protection of the thin blanket. Her eyes though were what made my hand suspend in air. They were a strikingly familiar chocolate brown that warmed me from the biting cold…

**This is just an introduction; I had a bit more but I deleted that and saved it so it did not look incomplete. Anyway I hope this meant something to Martine since she should know that she is beyond special and extremely mad! I hope Tianna and Alyssa enjoyed this too since it is also dedicated to them. All three of them will appear in the second chapter! I wish my dear sister the happiest of times and to bring light into darkness as she has already done with me and my heart. Martine you are a special girl and you will remain special no matter how much you think you aren't! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

**Your dearest sister,**

**-Alice**


End file.
